


Mints

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Kuroo, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Third-year Tsukishima, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: A College Kuroo playing volleyball with a third-year Tsukishima and the gang, for Tsukki's birthday that I am super late for, enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its very random and the plot twists alot, i apologize for their OCness and all the other stuff but comment and kudos, tell me what you think about it!

Tsukishima looked at the packet of gum in his hands, tearing at the top of the packet, he popped two pellets of gum in his mouth and exited the convenience store. Grabbing his headphones from his jacket pocket, he placed them on his ears and connected the wire into his phone, clicking shuffle on his music playlist, he increased the volume and placed his phone back into his jacket pocket.

Walking away from the store, Tsukishima watched the people on the streets pass him by. He stared at a woman with her child, the child was crying holding a broken toy as the mother tried to soothe him. He thought to himself, ‘Why have a child when they’re that stressful?’

Looking away from the mother with her son, he continued walking trying to remember when he stopped. Tsukishima stopped at a somewhat run-down building, thinking to himself, ‘Why does he still live in this building?’, and entered the building.

Taking the stairs, he climbed up to the third floor and stopped at a rusty wooden door. Knocking twice on the door, Tsukishima removed his headphones and placed them on his neck, his hand going into his pocket and pressing pause on the playlist.

The door opened to reveal a messy-dark haired man, who was barely dressed in a cheesy cat shirt and tight boxer-briefs. He grinned at the blonde and ran a hand through his hair, saying to the blonde, “Hey Tsukki.” Kuroo opened the door widely and gestured with his hand for the blonde to enter. Closing the door behind the blonde, Kuroo went to the kitchen and filled up a glass with water, walking out of the kitchen, he passed the glass to Tsukishima before taking a seat on one of the well-worn couches in the living room.

Tsukishima nodded his head as thanks to the older man, raising the glass to his lips and sipped some water before joining the older male on the couch. They sat in silence for a short while, the only sound was Kuroo’s television that was showing a sitcom and the occasional laugh out of the dark-haired man watching said television. Kuroo broke the silence, turning to the blonde and asked, “How are the Karasuno guys?”

Tsukishima sipped some water and placed the nearly empty glass of water on the coffee table in front of him before answering, “They are doing okay, Hinata is still as loud as ever. Kageyama is more mature than he was in first year and Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san and Nishinoya-san come to help with practice when they can.”

“Really?” Kuroo asked, having not seen the Karasuno members in a few years, he wandered how the previous members and the current ones looked like.

“Yeah, though Tanaka-san has a girlfriend.” Tsukishima said facing the older male, he continued, “Or that’s what Nishinoya-san said.”

Kuroo was shocked, the thought that the loud, noisy not fully-shaved boy that Kuroo remembered had gotten engaged completely surprised him. “He got a girlfriend?! Who?” Kuroo couldn’t help his curiosity, wandering how that loud, irritating at times male had actually gotten a partner.

“Nishinoya-san said she’s ‘Nakashima Makoto’, she-from Nishonoya-san description- is as loud if not louder as Tanaka-san.” Tsukishima said, his lips lifting slightly at the thought of how excited and surprised the team was when Nishinoya told them during practice in the Karasuno gym on one weekend that they all managed to meet up.

“Her brother, Nakashima Takeru, was the captain in Wakutani South and we faced the in the Spring High Preliminary.” Tsukishima said, recalling that match with Wakutani South.

“Wakutani South, it sounds familiar.” Kuroo said, running his hand through his hair as he tried to recall the volleyball team.

“Yeah, they had a strong defense and coordination, added with solid receives and connection helped them counter effortlessly.” Tsukishima said, a hint of pride in his voice as he recalled them defeating one of the powerhouses in Miyagi prefecture. Tsukishima remembered the match against the other team, how he thought that they were going to lose as their defense wasn’t as strong as Wakutani South.

“Tsukki~ Is that pride in your voice?” Kuroo teasingly asked the other boy, knowing the blonde would scowl and deny that he was proud of their win over Wakutani South. Which he did, making Kuroo laugh at how cute the blonde was.

Talking about previous opponents made Kuroo miss volleyball deeply. The dark-haired male hadn’t gotten many-none at all- chances to play the sport ever since he entered college, making a mental note to contact his best friend and set up a match, he asked the blonde, “Tell me about the teams you’ve beaten so far.”

Tsukishima was slightly surprised when the older man asked about the teams they had beaten so far, he began to explain all the teams they had beaten so far, knowing from the sad look that was on the other male’s face that he deeply missed playing the sport. Tsukishima paused for a short moment after telling Kuroo about most of the teams that they had beaten and asked, “Kuroo-san, let’s play some volleyball.”

Kuroo was surprised for the second time that day, looking at the blonde’s serious face, he glanced at the clock beside the television, it read fifteen minutes past 5 o’clock and asked incredulously, “Now?”

Tsukishima scoffed slightly and picked up his glass and drank the remaining water before replying. “No, of course not now, but another time.”

Kuroo’s eyes shined with excitement at the thought of playing volleyball once more, the feeling of the ball against his palm and the sound the ball makes when it hits the polished floor of a gym. He asked, barely holding the excitement in his voice, “Yeah! With Bo and Akaashi plus Kenma, right?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the sight of his boyfriend about to leap from the couch and launch himself at the blonde. He placed the glass back down on the table and said with a small smile on his lips, “I need advice regarding volleyball anyways, it’ll be a good opportunity to ask Akaashi-san and Kenma-san.”

Kuroo excitement reduced when the blonde said he needed advice, feeling the slightest bit hurt, he asked, “Tsukki, why didn’t’ you ask me for advice?”

“I would have but you were busy with schoolwork and I didn’t want to bother you. What I want to ask Akaashi-san and Kenma-san is about setting and regarding the team.” Tsukishima said, knowing that the older male would think as though he neglected him and seeing him about to say something made the blonde try to reassure him, “It’s okay, Kuroo-san. It’s not that important, I just have a few questions that I’m fairly sure Akaashi-san and Kenma-san would be able to help me with.”

Kuroo closed his mouth, knowing that the blonde was trying to reassure him made his happy-though he didn’t tell the blonde this- and nodded his head, “You know I would help you if you asked, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Tsukishima said, offering a small smile to the other male.

Seeing the blonde smile at him made Kuroo extremely happy and he stood and walked over to the blonde, bending down, he planted a kiss on the slender man’s lips cherishing the moment when Tsukishima placed his hand on Kuroo’s neck and deepened the kiss. Kuroo reluctantly pulled away from the younger male’s lips, standing up, he said, “Tsukki, did you buy gum before coming over?”

Tsukishima nodded, righting his glasses and pulled out the gum packet from his jacket pocket. He stared confusedly at the older male wondering why he was asking, but blushed deeply at the sight of the older male holding the gum that was in his mouth between his front teeth, lips pulled into a smirk.

Kuroo smirked at the blonde, chewing the gum in his mouth, he leaned down and whispered in the blonde’s ear, “Tastes sweet, moonshine.”

Tsukishima tried swatting at the older male’s face but he dodged and ran off to the kitchen, the sound of his laughter following him as Tsukishima pushed his glasses further up his nose, trying to ignore how hot his cheeks felt.

                                                                                                                  **\-------**

“Hello?” Tsukishima said, removing his phone from his pocket and answering the call. He reduced the volume on the television, waiting for the person on the other end of the line to respond.

“Hey Tsukki~” Kuroo said, smiling at the barely audible sound of Tsukishima clicking his tongue.

Tsukishima sighed and pressed the mute button on the remote, he replied, “What is the problem, Kuroo-san?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to ask if you’re free next weekend.”

“Next weekend? Why?” Tsukishima asked, suspicion creeping into his voice with every question.

“I asked Bo and Akaashi and Kenma and they said they’re free next weekend, so we can meet up then.” Kuroo said, his voice trembling with excitement.

“Really?” Tsukishima said, surprised, he didn’t think the older male would be that excited at the thought of playing a volleyball game once more.

“Yeah, so are you free?”

Tsukishima nodded his head before realizing the other male couldn’t see the movement of his head, he replied, “Yeah, I’m free.”

“Awesome, I’ll text you later, gotta go to class.” Kuroo said, his voice coming out rushed as he cursed his luck and ran to class.

Tsukishima laughed despite himself, the thought of the older male running to class very amusing. He bid him goodbye before hanging up and unmuting the television. Tsukishima flipped through channels wondering what he was doing indoors on a somewhat alright weather on a Saturday. Knowing a small part of him would regret it, he picked his phone from beside him on the couch and clicked his contacts scrolling down till he reached to ‘K’

Pressing the contact, he placed his phone to his ear and waited for his call to be answered. It rang twice and was picked up on the third ring, a deep smooth voice answered, “Hello?”

“Hello, Kageyama. It’s Tsukishima.”

“I know its Tsukishima, I’m surprised you called.” Kageyama said, his voice light with humor and amusement.

“Me too,” Tsukishima was surprised by how close him and Kageyama had gotten over the past two years not only because Kageyama was the vice-captain. The blue-haired male matured impressively over the year, growing taller to the point that he was close to Tsukishima height when he was a first year. “Are you free?” Tsukishima asked, knowing there was a chance that the other male’s boyfriend could be there.

“Yeah… What? Are you bored?” Kageyama asked, barely muffing a snort of laughter at the stubbornness of the blonde.

“Yeah,”

Kageyama hadn’t expected a truthful answer knowing the blonde for never really saying how he felt. He removed his phone from his ear and placed it on loudspeaker on the bed, “Alright, let’s meet up at Ukai-san’s shop.” Kageyama said, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a dark blue shirt with whales on it and his shoes from beside his bed.

“Alright.” Tsukishima said and hang up, grabbing the remote he switched the television off and pocketed his phone  before grabbing the keys to the house, he wore his shoes before exiting the house and locking it behind him. Tsukishima walked the short distance between his house and Ukai-san’s shop, sending a text to his brother and mum, they had both gone shopping leaving the house to the blonde.

He locked his phone and pocketed it, ignoring the looks the girls he passed sent him, he reached to the front of the shop and found the blue-haired male casually leaning on the post beside the entrance to the shop. He greeted the blue-haired male and they began walking in silence to an unknown destination, the silence broken by Tsukishima saying, “You remember the captain of Nekoma?”

“Nekoma? The one with the half-Russian, half-Japanese captain?” Kageyama asked, remembering the silver-haired male who was nearly two meters tall.

“Yeah, the previous captain, Kuroo-san with Fukurodani previous captain and previous vice-captain are having a volleyball match.” Tsukishima said, kicking a rock from the pavement to the road watching it roll before stop a few meters away from the middle of the road.

Kageyama looked at the blonde weirdly, “Oh. Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m inviting you to join. Hinata as well.” Tsukishima said, looking away from the rock and at the blue-haired male.

“Ooh, thanks. I’ll tell Hinata,” Kageyama said, the silence resuming for a short while as they walked further away from their respective homes.

“Are you and Kuroo…together?” Kageyama asked tentatively, looking at the blonde from the corner of his eye.

Tsukishima was startled by the question but didn’t let it show on his face, turning to look at Kageyama he stayed silent for a few moments before saying, “Yeah… since second year.”

Kageyama was surprised at the honest reply that the blonde gave, he rolled his shoulder before running a hand through his shoulder-length hair. Nodding his head, he said, “Good for you,” he looked at his captain and asked, “When did you know you didn’t like girls?”

To be honest, Tsukishima had expected that question though the two of them had grown closer and developed some kind of bond, sexuality hadn’t been what they talked and bonded over. The blonde knew the other male was alright if his partner was male having walked in a heavy make-out session between the setter and Hinata in the gym closet a year back. Tsukishima smirked at the memory, remembering how flustered the two had been, trying to wear their clothes and exit the closet as fast as humanly possible.

“Beginning of second year, Yamaguchi went to karaoke with some girls from my class and dragged me along. One of the girls tried to have a threesome with me and Yamaguchi. It got out and the girl was bullied for a few weeks before she moved away,” Tsukishima said, his smirk falling with the memory of how clingy and annoying the girl had been, the incident irritated him every time he remembered it. Strangely enough, a few days later the news of that incident has spread like wildfire and everyone in school was talking about it, a few weeks later the girl’s family moved to another city and Tsukishima never saw her again.

Kageyama stayed silent for a few moments, trying to process the shocking and disturbing story of the blonde. He racked his brain for what to say, settling on an apology, he opened his mouth only to get cut off by the blonde.

“Don’t pity me or say sorry,” Tsukishima said, pocketing his hands he continued, “You had nothing to do with it.”

Kageyama knew he was right, nodding his head, they walked in a tense silence before Kageyama broke it once more, “Do your parents know?”

Shaking his head, Tsukishima said, “Only my brother knows, typically, my dad is a homophobe and my mom expects grandchildren from me and Akiteru.”

“You ever gonna tell them?”

Tsukishima stayed silent. He was planning to tell his mother but everytime he thought of telling her, the words would get stuck in his throat and he would begin sweating and his breathing shallows and he could never muster enough courage to try actually saying something. His brother, Akiteru had asked him one evening if he was gay and Tsukishima was so terrified by the question he couldn’t say anything and just stared in terror at his elder brother, who promised not to tell their parents. Since then, he and his brother got a bit closer and Akiteru was always telling him if he needed to talk to someone he was there for him.

Kageyama stayed silent, the look of anxiety and uncertainty was enough to tell him the blonde was uncomfortable with the topic of sexuality and his parents. Kageyama tried to change the topic to ease the tension that had fallen over the two high-school boys, “When’s the volleyball match?”

“Next weekend, don’t forget to bring Hinata, he’d annoy me for weeks if you played with them and he didn’t.” Tsukishima said, scowling at the thought of the orange haired-boy, the blonde remembered the training camp back in first year where he first met one of the top five volleyball players in Japan and a powerhouse as well. Hinata pestered the blonde about training with two powerhouses, only letting up when he joined their late-night practice.

“Yeah, I know.” Kageyama replied and looked at the looming rain clouds not too far from them and suggested to the blonde that they return.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    


End file.
